1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunication systems, and specifically, to an intranet platform system configured to provide virtual intranet services using intranet access cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intranets are private networks that use Internet software and standards to provide Internet type services to individuals with access rights. However, unlike the Internet, outside users cannot access intranet applications. Security is built into these applications, such that only authorized users have access. An extranet is an intranet where access is extended from internal-only communications to sharing documents and information with external clients such as customers or other businesses. Web browsers are the primary user interface for intranet and extranet applications, providing access through access servers located locally, remotely or on the Internet. Companies typically use intranet and extranet services to provide a wide range of content information, database applications, email, project collaboration, and news groups for company employees and selected customers and/or other businesses.
Unfortunately, commercial firms that have intranets spend large sums of money to design, setup and maintain hardware and software required for intranet hosting. Additionally, hardware planning and maintenance staff must be hired to provide ongoing support and maintenance of the intranet systems.